


Whatsapp Whats-who

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Jane wants to propose to Maura but personal time is rare being a busy Detective AND devoted girlfriend... Sooooo....





	Whatsapp Whats-who

**Prologue...**

Jane wanted to propose to Maura, but being a very busy Detective takes not only his toll one's social life. But Jane is inventive and wrote a proposal in the snow:

** Maur' **  
** will u **  
** marry me **

** Jay **

That should do, for now. That was at least the Detective's plan.

Nail biting and impatiently waiting for Maura's answer she Whatsapped her brother Frankie...

..

Jane: I asked Maura to marry me in the most unconventional way, but then; Were we ever conventional, Maura and I? Keep your fingers crossed, Frankie! ;)

Frankie: How could she say NO when you had so much work in planning this very romantic proposal... :p

Jane: Oh, shut the fuck up you're not funny, Francesco... :p

Frankie: I learned from the best, Janeyyyyyyyy Now good luck, Clementine :))))

Jane: Hehehe... Ohhhh.... there I got my answer... cu bro!

Frankie: Smash it sis!

..

Jane: Hi, Frankie? The app wasn't from Maura, just Korsak again with a funny cat gif... Remind me next time not to learn him more trick... arghhh what if she doesn't want to marry?

Frankie: Take it easy Jane... You're a catch

Jane: Thx Frankie

Frankie: And so romantic! :O

Jane: Not funny... ohhh an app.. c ya

Frankie: Good luck, Jane!

Jane immediately went to Maura's app, her heart hammered and her hands were sweaty now!

She couldn't believe her eyes... She was ecstatic, booom flashhh, she got her answer!

Maura send her a picture with, just as Jane did, something written in the snow, and it said:

** YES **

** Maur' **

Jane did send an app back: I'm coming over, babe! xxx

Maura: Don't drive like a madman, promised? xxx

Jane: I will do my best xxxxxxx

Maura: JANE!

Jane: Alright babe, don't worry.. I have kisses to collect from my fiance and are intended to deliver them in one piece.. ;)

Maura: OK, I see you in 20 minutes, darling! xxx

Jane: Make it 15.. xx

Maura: JANE!

Jane: Alrighty 20, but not one second more xxx

Maura: xxx

Jane: xxxx

..

Jane did send an app to her brother...

Jane: SHE SAID FUCKING FREAKING YESSSSS!!!

Frankie: Congratz, sis,

Jane: WHOOOP YEAH… thx Frankie!

Frankie: 2night at ma’s place?

Jane: Ya bet ur ass… but for now… going 2 my fiance whoooo hoooo

Frankie: c u 2night

Jane: Yup!

 

###


End file.
